callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Player (Black Ops III)
The Player is the main protagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops III, whose name is never mentioned or revealed in the entire Campaign. As a Black Ops agent, the player is reborn as a cyber core operative after being critically damaged by an NRC Grunt. Events of Black Ops III The Player is sent on a mission with their new C.O. Jacob Hendricks to rescue Egyptian Prime Minister Said with the assistance John Taylor and his team consisting of Sebastian Diaz, Sarah Hall, and Peter Maretti. The Player and Hendricks retrieve Minister Said, but get compromised while rescuing lt. Khalil against orders. Leaving to extraction, the Player fails the escape and gets critically damaged by a Grunt, having both hands ripped from their wrists and the right leg broken. Right before possibly dying, Taylor kills the remaining Grunts, saving the Player's life. Death The Player, critically injured, is taken to a Coalescence hospital to be treated with surgery. The Player dies during surgery, with Taylor being taken out of the room (shown in "New World" when Diaz tells the Player of memory triggers). Despite his/her death, the Player's mind goes into a dream sequence, leading to every next event the Player goes through in the game. Dream-Sequence Reborn Dark Secrets Retrieving Info Old Coalescence Facility Rescuing Kane Hall's Sequence Stopping Corvus Death and Simulation Customization The Player's race and features are determined by the literal player from a list of nine selectable characters that can be changed through throughout the Campaign. The Player's gender, face, helmet, and outfit are all customizable. The gender and face are chosen before beginning the Campaign, but can also be changed afterword via the wardrobe in the Safe House along with outfits and helmets unlocked throughout the Campaign. Faces (Female) Female Face 1 BO3.png Female Face 2 BO3.png Female Face 3 BO3.png Female Face 4 BO3.png Female Face 5 BO3.png Female Face 6 BO3.png Female Face 7 BO3.png Female Face 8 BO3.png Female Face 9 BO3.png Faces (Male) Male Face 1 BO3.png Male Face 2 BO3.png Male Face 3 BO3.png Male Face 4 BO3.png Male Face 5 BO3.png Male Face 6 BO3.png Male Face 7 BO3.png Male Face 8 BO3.png Male Face 9 BO3.png Helmets (Gender Neutral) Undercover Helmet BO3.png Prototype Helmet BO3.png Black Out Helmet BO3.png Arms Dealer Helmet BO3.png Quarantined Helmet BO3.png Immortal Helmet BO3.png Anubis Helmet BO3.png Elite Helmet BO3.png Wingman Helmet BO3.png Rogue Helmet BO3.png ZSF Helmet BO3.png Call of Duty Helmet BO3.png Body Outfits (Female) Prototype Body Female BO3.png Undercover Body Female BO3.png Black Out Body Female BO3.png Arms Dealer Body Female BO3.png Quarantined Body Female BO3.png Immortal Body Female BO3.png Anubis Body Female BO3.png Elite Body Female BO3.png Wingman Body Female BO3.png Rogue Body Female BO3.png ZSF Body Female BO3.png Call of Duty Body Female BO3.png Body Outfits (Male) Prototype Body Male BO3.png Undercover Body Male BO3.png Black Out Body Male BO3.png Arms Dealer Body Male BO3.png Quarantined Body Male BO3.png Immortal Body Male BO3.png Anubis Body Male BO3.png Elite Body Male BO3.png Wingman Body Male BO3.png Rogue Body Male BO3.png ZSF Body Male BO3.png Call of Duty Body Male BO3.png Trivia *The Player smokes cigars, alongside Jacob Hendricks and Erin Baker. This is noticeable in the menu and "Provocation". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters Category:Playable Characters